


In The Warmth Of Her Embrace

by ChrissiHR



Series: The Flame [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Baby Mama Drama, Drama, F/M, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is a dingus, Loki-centric, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000, like two ships passing in the night, tragically stupid Loki, wordcount: 500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part I: In The Warmth Of Her Embrace (STEVE POV): Darcy, Steve, Loki. Two men carry a torch for the same woman, both believing she craves the touch of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Warmth Of Her Embrace

[](http://api.ning.com:80/files/QAguHAh7EKiWjeSVRp-BIGY5wD7u1kxZkuj6l2SA3KY4WvyFB8oDdmbJyoebRmgHdJ2CSBfS0nMZ9CqJdLJqg6PiPXpUnERI/Pic50.jpg)Fandom: **MV-Avengers**

Characters/Pairing: **Steve/Darcy, Loki/Darcy**

Rating: **M, adult themes**

Genre: **angst, dark romance**

PR: **the patient and beguilingly lovely, jarms**

Word Count: **500**

Prompt: **Week 50, photo**

Suggested Listening: _Sam Smith, Latch and Matthew Mayfield, Come Back Home_

_ _

**A/N:** _Don’t mind me--just ruthlessly mining my **[Black& Blue](http://trickyraven.ning.com/group/black-blue-ff)**  soundtrack for feels._ ;)

* * *

**The Flame**

Part I. In The Warmth Of Her Embrace

* * *

A fire burned merrily in the modern version of a hearth in Steve Roger’s penthouse apartment near the top of Avengers Tower. Outside, the first flakes of a long overdue winter drifted beyond the wall of glass spanning the main living space.

Steve marveled at the view; not of the city, but of his companion.

Tucked in on the long, leather sofa with her grandmother’s afghan, Darcy Lewis’s chest rose and fell softly, if not steadily. With his superhuman hearing, Steve monitored her rattling breath while discreet devices affixed to her pallid skin recorded the same for Banner’s lab, two stories below. Beneath the garish floral knit, movement rippled along the broad slope of her rounded belly and Darcy shivered.

The only known human to carry the child of a Frost Giant.

Not that the Frost Giant in question had the faintest idea of his impending fatherhood.

_‘Nail and bail’_ , Stark called their brief, drunken fling. It sickened Steve, what that monster did to defenseless, human Darcy. Never once had she named the father, but everyone _knew_ , especially when the chills set in. Her skin took on a faint bluish cast, her temperature dropping as her belly grew under sweaters not quite bulky enough to hide her secret.

In need of round the clock care, Darcy eventually-- _reluctantly_ \--agreed to move to Avengers Tower, but on her terms--on the condition that the Avengers would protect her baby from SHIELD if it turned out to be … different.

The child was innocent, she swore, no matter the identity of its father.

The only one willing to make that promise who would genuinely keep his word, Steve offered his spare room to the expectant mother.

He never expected to fall in love.

Settling by her side in the corner of the sectional, he laid a stiff arm along the back of the couch. Then, hesitantly, with all the awkwardness born of a 90-year old virgin, he brushed the messy tendrils from her forehead with a shaking hand and removed her glasses.

She sighed and leaned into his touch, murmuring softly, _“Loki…”_

Steve’s heart clenched. Would she _ever_ see him? Ever look at _him_ and see the love, the longing in the kind eyes of America’s hero? The one man _worthy_ of her love?

Or would she always long for the one thing she couldn’t have, the one man that could and _would_ deny her with every waking breath for being less, for being mortal, no matter the innocent, kicking babe within her belly?

A chance, that’s all he asked. Just one, to show her how good they could be together.

How _right_.

Until then, he’d play the only part she’d allow--the sexless best friend. Fetcher of midnight ice cream and hot water bottles, massager of feet, shoulder to cry on, supplier of hugs without strings attached.

It would have to be enough, for now, until the dawn of a new day when she was ready to let him into the warmth of her embrace.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Part II. Out In The Cold will be up shortly. 
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://chrissihr.tumblr.com/), if you like advance notice or sneak peeks at upcoming fics and updates. Prompts welcome (Darcy pairings/trios with Bucky, Steve, Clint, Tony, Natasha--possibly others, too, just ask).


End file.
